Synthesis of (+)-6'-methylnorreticuline and its R-(-)-enantiomer has been accomplished from the berbine alkaloids (+)-coreximin and its R- (+)-enantiomer. The 6'-methylk-THP analogs were obtained by O-demethylation. This synthesis also provided an entry into rare tetracyclic isoquinoline alkaloids of the benzobyclohepteno group. In another approach optically active 6'-bromo analogs of THP were prepared and found to be more selective in interacting with dopaminergic and adrenergic receptor systems than their desbromo analogs. An optically active rotamer of 6'-bromo-N formylnorreticuline was subjected to single crystal X-ray analysis.